Alasan
by Charice-Claire-Vizziny
Summary: Sasuke bertanya pada Itachi mengapa ia ingin sekali menjadi anggota Akatsuki, dan jawabannya ternyata adalah...


**Alasan**

Sebuah karya fiksi Naruto

**Oleh: **m0.0by®

**Anime/Manga: **Naruto oleh Masashi Kishimoto

**Karakter Utama: **Sasuke Uchiha

**Karakter Utama Kedua: **Itachi Uchiha

**Karakter Lain: **Anggota Akatsuki

**Rating: **K (Kids, 7 tahun ke atas)

**Genres: **Humor, Parody, dan Family

**Tipe: **One Shot

**Dibuat: **31 Mei 2011

**Selesai: **31 Mei 2011

**Dipublikasikan:** 1 Juni 2011

Copyright © 2011

All rights reserved. Copying and plagiarizing are strictly prohibited.

**Sinopsis Lengkap: **Itachi ingin sekali menjadi anggota Akatsuki dan kemudian berjuang keras untuk bisa diterima. Hal ini mengganggu Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menemukan apapun yang bisa dijadikan alasan mengapa Itachi ingin sekali menjadi salah satu anggota organisasi tersebut. Karena dirundung rasa penasaran, Sasuke bertanya pada Itachi. Dan ia terkejut sekali akan jawabannya.

**Informasi Lanjut: **Sasuke, Itachi, dan Akatsuki yang tercantum dalam cerita ini merupakan kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto, tapi cerita ini seluruhnya merupakan kepunyaan si pengarang. Cerita ini di _rating _**K **karena **keseluruhan kontennya aman**. Cerita ini sepenuhnya **buatan penggemar** **sehingga** **tidak mewakilkan apapun** dalam Naruto. Kesamaan dan kemiripan hanyalah kebetulan semata. Cerita ini mengandung unsur _semi alternate universe _dan _out of character _tingkat tinggi.

**Dari m0.0by: **Halo halo semua! Gue balik lagi nih aw aw! Tiba-tiba aja kepala gue kesambet ide dan… jadilah cerita aneh ini! Oh ya, cerita ini tuh termasuk _semi alternate universe _nggak sih? Apa AU sepenuhnya? Kalo nggak AU kayaknya nggak mungkin deh ya -_-. Yah pokoknya _enjoy _aja, _sorry _banget kalo nggak lucu, banyak kesalahan apa gimana-gimana. Baiklah, buka tirainya!

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha sedang memakan sarapannya yang berupa omelet. Kakak lelaki satu-satunya tengah terduduk di sebelahnya, sedang memakan sarapan juga. Sekilas tidak ada yang aneh pada mereka, namun sebenarnya Sasuke merasa heran pada kakaknya yang bernama Itachi itu. Belakangan ini, Itachi selalu bilang pada Sasuke bahwa ia ingin menjadi anggota sebuah organisasi yang bernama Akatsuki.<p>

Karena itulah, ia terus berlatih dan berlatih hingga mengabaikan Sasuke. Di saat Sasuke protes akan tindakannya ini, Itachi bilang bahwa organisasi itu membutuhkan anggota dengan kemampuan bertarung yang luar biasa hebat—sehingga Sasuke tidak bisa protes lagi karena maklum.

Sasuke sudah mendapat sedikit informasi tentang Akatsuki dari Itachi itu sendiri. Bagi Sasuke, organisasi itu sama sekali tidak menarik. Organisasi itu hanya berisi sekumpulan ninja-ninja pelarian dari berbagai daerah dengan… yah, bisa dibilang, kemampuan khusus. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa kakaknya begitu ingin sekali menjadi salah satu anggotanya. Apalagi ketika Sasuke melihat rupa para anggotanya… ya ampun, masuk ke organisasi itu adalah hal terakhir yang akan dilakukannya dalam hidupnya.

Kemarin, Itachi pulang ke rumah dengan wajah sumringah. Ia langsung memeluk Sasuke tanpa aba-aba apapun. Ternyata Itachi telah sukses diterima menjadi anggota Akatsuki. Sasuke menepuk dahinya sendiri begitu menyadari keterlambatannya dalam menanyakan apa sebenarnya alasan Itachi begitu ingin menjadi bagian dari Akatsuki.

Sasuke memutuskan di saat sarapan inilah, ia akan bertanya soal itu.

"Kak," ujar Sasuke pelan, membuat Itachi menoleh ke arahnya. Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Itachi, Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku heran, kenapa sih kakak ingin sekali menjadi anggota Akatsuki?" tanyanya, sedikit berekspresi.

Itachi menelan sarapannya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya begitu?" ia malah bertanya balik dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

Sasuke menggaruk-garuk leher bagian belakangnya, mendadak lupa akan omelet yang menjadi menu sarapannya pagi itu. "Tidak, aku hanya… heran," katanya sambil melihat ke sembarang arah. Kemudian ia menatap kakaknya lagi. "Habis, aku tidak menemukan apapun yang menarik pada organisasi itu. Kakak bilang, semua anggota Akatsuki punya kemampuan khusus… memang iya sih, tapi kemampuan yang mereka miliki itu aneh."

"Aneh bagaimana, maksudmu?" Itachi kembali bertanya, kali ini dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Aneh untuk kalangan ninja petarung. Bayangkan saja, masa ada yang ahli melipat kertas? Ada juga yang ahli membuat boneka. Malah kakak juga bilang kalau ada yang ahli berdoa, ahli keuangan, dan sebagainya." Kata Sasuke panjang lebar. "Memangnya keahlian-keahlian seperti itu dibutuhkan dalam bertarung? Kenapa mereka mengharuskan kakak berlatih tiap hari untuk bisa diterima menjadi anggota? Belum lagi, mereka semua itu adalah ninja pelarian. Kalau dilihat dari segi penampilan juga… mereka semua membuatku geli. Aku sempat berpikir mungkin mereka semua diusir dari tempat tinggal masing-masing lantaran memiliki tampang yang sanggup membuat anak kecil menangis. Lantas apa yang membuat kakak ingin sekali menjadi anggota Akatsuki?"

Itachi tersedak air putih yang sedang diminumnya begitu mendengar keluhan Sasuke tentang penampilan anggota Akatsuki. Itachi sendiri juga harus mengakui bahwa tampang para anggota Akatsuki tidak ada yang komersil—kecuali Sasori. Diantara yang lain-lain, wajahnya paling lumayan. Paling normal. "Mereka menyuruhku latihan tiap hari karena aku tidak memiliki kemampuan khusus seperti mereka. Lalu alasan kenapa aku ingin sekali menjadi anggota Akatsuki... itu karena…"

Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Aku bisa memakai cincin!" seru Itachi tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum lebar. Dalam sekejap gigi-giginya yang kuning gading itu terpampang dengan jelas. "Mereka bilang aku akan mendapat cincin berwarna merah jika aku berhasil menjadi anggota! Ya Tuhan, sudah lama sekali aku ingin pakai cincin! Akhirnya terwujud juga!" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk jari manis tangan kanannya. "Walau bukan cincin kawin, aku tetap bahagia!"

Sasuke merasa terkena serangan jantung. Barusan kakaknya bilang apa? Benarkah ini sungguh terjadi? Tidak mungkin, ini pasti mimpi. Sasuke lalu mencubit lengannya sendiri dan… terasa sakit. Yang dialaminya sekarang ini sama sekali bukan mimpi. Ini semua kenyataan.

Astaga.

Belum selesai keterkejutan Sasuke atas kata-kata yang diucapkan Itachi barusan, Itachi kembali berceloteh dengan antusias dan riang gembira. "Dan bukan itu saja, Sasuke! Semua kukuku baik yang di tangan maupun yang di kaki akan dipakaikan cat kuku warna ungu! Coba kau bayangkan, warna ungu! Ungu! Warna kesukaanku!" serunya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk batang hidungnya sendiri. "Tapi tentu saja sebelumnya aku akan di _manicure _dan _pedicure _dulu."

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia hanya bisa mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali. Beda dengan Sasuke, tatapan Itachi nampak berapi-api.

"Aku juga akan memakai jubah mereka yang trendi itu! Ya ampun, aku sudah bosan sekali dengan pakaian ini! Mereka tahu saja sih keinginan-keinginanku yang terpendam ini!" Itachi terus berseru-seru. "Sasuke, mungkin aku tidak akan terlihat sama lagi…tapi tenang saja, aku yakin kau masih bisa mengenaliku. Aku juga akan dipakaikan kalung. Kau tahu kan aku suka perhiasan?" lanjutnya sambil memegang pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, tentu saja. Tahu apanya? Sasuke benar-benar _tidak _tahu kalau Itachi suka perhiasan. Sasuke juga tidak tahu kalau Itachi ingin memakai cincin, warna favoritnya adalah ungu, bersemangat tentang pakaian, dan hal-hal kewanitaan lainnya yang baru saja Itachi katakan. Apa kakaknya sudah gila? Mungkin saja. Mungkin karena ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau ia sudah semakin tua.

Itachi menarik tangannya dari pundak Sasuke. "Aku yakin mereka bisa mengajariku untuk menjadi seorang model; mereka pasti paham akan hasrat terpendamku ini, dan mereka pun pasti juga memiliki hasrat yang sama denganku!" ia kembali berseru. Tiba-tiba saja ia berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku pergi dulu ya, Sasuke! Cincin, cat kuku, jubah, dan kalung sudah menungguku! Doakan juga semoga mereka bisa membawaku ke dunia _fashion _dan _modeling_!"

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Sasuke, Itachi segera pergi keluar rumah sambil berjalan _catwalk_.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke merasa mual. Menanyakan Itachi alasan kenapa dirinya begitu ingin menjadi anggota Akatsuki adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah dilakukannya. Setelah ini, Sasuke yakin hidupnya tidak akan terasa sama lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan Akhir Cerita: <strong>WAKAKAK Itachi punya obsesi terpendam ternyata… wow! Ternyata setelah gue pikir-pikir, Akatsuki tuh cukup _fashionable _juga ya. Di Narutopedia juga dijelasin kok secara gamblang kalo para anggotanya tuh pada pake cat kuku warna ungu tua ._. _and I was like_… _oh my God_. Hahaha! _Review_nya dong semua! Makasih banyak! Maaf kalo garing!


End file.
